fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Partying is Such Sweet Slumber!/Quotes
:(The Miller's House; a shadow figure opens the front door; the camera moves with the persons point of view as it leads to Tootie's room; the person pats Tootie's shoulder waking her up in a gasp) :Tootie: Timantha? :Timantha: (holding a sleeping bag) Hey, Toot. You ready? :Tootie: Ready for what? :Timantha: Duh, for the slumber party in your house, or course. :Tootie: (shout) Wha... (quickly closes her mouth and talks silently) What? :Timantha: Don't you remember? :(flashback to Tootie playing on the swing set with wearing headphones; Timantha walks by) :Timantha: Hey, Tootie. Can the girls and I have a slumber party at your house tonight? :Tootie: (shouting) Whatever you just said, I'm looking forward to it! :Timantha: Great! See you at night! :(flashback over) :Tootie: I probably shouldn't wear headphones on the playground. :Timantha: I'm guessing you've misheard what I've asked and the party's off? :Tootie: I'd say so. :Timantha: (sigh) Okay. (walks out and shouts) Guys! Tootie says we gotta go! :(Tootie's eyes went wide open and follows Timantha until she smacks her head on the wall and fell on the floor) :Tootie: Oh, right. Not wearing my glasses. ---- :(as Timantha walks her way to the front door; Tootie stops her) :Tootie: (whispers) Wait! Thinking back at it now, this is my very first slumber party. I really don't want to miss an opportunity like this. :Timantha: Then the slumber party's back on again? :Charlotte: (voice) Hello? What's going on up there? :(Tootie upstairs shushes Charlotte) :Timantha: (whispers) She changed her mind! The slumber party's back on! :Girls: Yay! :(Tootie and Timantha shush the girls) :Girls: (quietly) Yay. ---- :(the girls lay on their sleeping bags) :Trixie: I'll be honest Tootie, this is quite a nice house of yours. And I'm not saying it's nowhere near as amazing as my mansion, but... :(Tootie gives Trixie a stern look) :Trixie: Sooo... any plans? :Tootie: Okay, my parents and sister are still asleep, and... wait... how did you get past Doidle in the front yard? :(Charlotte smiles as the screen flashes back on how the girls got past Doidle; Charlotte wrapped dozens of balloons Doidle hence making his fur puff up due to the static of the balloons; he started flying out of his dog house and into the sky; back to the present) :Charlotte: Let's just say, we hope he learns a new trick on floating in mid air. (high five with Missy) :Chloe: This is going to be exciting! :Tootie: I take it you all must've had lots of fun in your previous slumber parties, huh? :(the girls look at each other with firm faces) :Missy: Actually, this is my first. :Chloe: Mine too. :Timantha: In fact, we all never had our first slumber party. :Tootie: You're kidding. Why? :Timantha: You know me, I was raised by my Pappy and had no one near my age to talk to at the San Diego Orphanage. :(camera moves to Chloe) :Chloe: Helped out a monster rampage back in my old town. Let's not go through all the details. :(camera moves to Trixie and Veronica) :Trixie: We had no real friends and we're anxious of how we really feel. :Veronica: Complicated popular kid stuff. :(camera moves to Charlotte and Missy) :Charlotte: It was hard living in Seattle, (stands up and does karate poses) which is why I defend myself at all times. Hi-yah! :Missy: And my dad forbids slumber parties. :Tootie: Wow, now I really underestimated some of you guys. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts